User blog:JoAlter/Assassin Mahoraga
This article is about the 4★ fan-made servant. Source of Artwork: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=63741033 Active Skills First Skill= Chance to inflict 1 Charm Counter on Male enemy when normal attacking for 3 turns. (Charm Counter does not count as debuff thus unremovable by Debuff Removal skills. Maximum Charm Counter on each enemy: 9.) |leveleffect = Chance % |l1 = 50% |l2 = 53% |l3 = 56% |l4 = 59% |l5 = 62% |l6 = 65% |l7 = 68% |l8 = 71% |l9 = 74% |l10 = 80% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6}} |-| Second Skill= ). If successfully resolved, increases Own Critical Damage for 1 turn for each buff removed. |leveleffect = Atk + |l1 = 15% |l2 = 17% |l3 = 19% |l4 = 21% |l5 = 23% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 27% |l8 = 29% |l9 = 31% |l10 = 35% |2leveleffect = Crit Dmg + |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= 500% Chance to draw attention of all enemies to self by 300% for 1 turn. Increases own NP generation rate for 1 turn. Charges Own NP gauge by 10% if attacked by enemy with '''Charm Counter'. |leveleffect = NP Rate + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank C+= Atk - |l1 = 1.5% |l2 = 2.5% |l3 = 3.25% |l4 = 4% |l5 = 5% |2leveleffect = Def - |2l1 = 1.5% |2l2 = 2.5% |2l3 = 3.25% |2l4 = 4% |2l5 = 5% |chargeeffect = Chance % |c1 = 50% |c2 = 65% |c3 = 75% |c4 = 85% |c5 = 100% |2chargeeffect = Chance % |2c1 = 80% |2c2 = 90% |2c3 = 100% |2c4 = 110% |2c5 = 120% }} |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |4}} |33 = |8}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |16}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |2}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |4}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |3}} |81 = |9}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography }} Writer's Note *The lore of the girl is loosely based on Madame Butterfly. *The "Karshenff Butterfly" is based on Death's-head hawkmoth. *I had the intend to make her NP more gimmicky by adding up extra effects as the Charm Counters stack up. *In reality, Trāyastriṃśa is actually a section within kāma-dhātu-deva, the official name of Six Desires Heaven. *This fanfic took place in Tunakia - equivalent to India in the original timeline. *Because the current altered timeline has gone through further alteration by Galileo, to the point where the it basically became the "Real Timeline", characters with altered fate from the original timeline will no longer have the title "Altered" in their names. *I've changed the format of storyline into a simpler form cause my last fanfic has too much useless contents... (It's hard for me to write so much too!) So i will try something new, tell me if it's okay. *Time of completion: 2019-10-05 22:20. Trivia *Copyright and appreciation of artwork goes to MistXG. *She is a character of the fan-fic series, Tales of Three Realms and Eight Legions. **Do you want her to be Summonable via Limited Memorial Banner after completion of the Main Story? *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *She is voiced by Medb. **Both of them are THOTs. *Her min and max ATK and HP values, and ascension items are all identical to Stheno. **Both of them are charmers with non-damaging NPs. *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts